Why You Ask Me?
by fckbyeolous
Summary: "Kenapa kau masih bertanya Min Yoongi?" "Aku selalu tersenyum padamu, aku selalu mengucapkan selamat atas prestasi yang kau raih, aku bahkan mencari cara agar selalu dekat denganmu. Dan kau masih bertanya?" -Park Jimin "Kenapa kau masih bertanya kenapa aku menciummu?" -Min Yoongi. It's BTS FF! YoonMin! MinYoon! [Yoongi!Seme]


**Min Yoongi, Park Jimin**

 **Romance, Drama, School Life.**

 **OOC. TYPO(S)**

 **2016**

"Kau diperingkat pertama lagi Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin setelah pemuda itu memekik ditengah-tengah kerumunan siswa _Bangtan_ _High School_ yang sedang melihat mading. Semua siswa disana menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan kagum, bahkan Yoongi mendengar ada yang berbisik jika ia iri dengan kepintaran Yoongi.

Setelah menghela nafas, Yoongi berjalan menjauhi mading dan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih sibuk mencari-cari namanya yang tak kunjung bertemu. Ia rasa karena peringkatnya yang selalu dibawah, mungkin saja guru Kang—wali kelasnya—terlalu malas menulis nama Jimin di mading.

Akhirnya Jimin menghentakkan kakinya cukup keras dan berbalik dengan angkuh. Berharap Yoongi menghampirinya dan bertanya kenapa ia terlihat begitu kesal. Tetapi sayangnya Jimin harus mengubur harapannya, karena saat ini ia tidak menemukan Yoongi dibelakangnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam, lalu dengan perlahan sudut bibirnya tertarik dan membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit. Ia berjalan menuju taman dibelakang sekolah untuk mencari Yoongi dan memberi selamat pada pria yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata itu.

"Min Yoongi, kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu." Gumam pemuda itu lalu mengulum senyum malu-malu.

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya ketika kedua matanya melihat Yoongi yang sedang membaca komik dibangku panjang dengan menelentangkan badannya. Jimin menggigit bibirnya dengan gemas, melihat Yoongi dari jarak yang tak lebih dari 4 meter saja sudah membuat Jimin ingin berteriak seperti _fan_ _s_ pada idolanya.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum, lalu dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan menuju bangku yang sedang ditiduri oleh Yoongi. Ia menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan Yoongi, membuat pria bermata sipit itu menutup komiknya dan menegapkan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Selamat atas peringkat pertamamu." Sahut pemuda itu saat Yoongi menatap telapak tangannya dengan bingung.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Yoongi. Tanpa menjabat tangan Jimin, dan bahkan tanpa menatapnya.

Jimin memperhatikan telapak tangannya sesaat, lalu perlahan ia kembali menarik tangannya dan duduk disamping Yoongi. "Kau hebat! aku sangat iri padamu." Ucapnya disertai senyum yang kelewat lebar.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Jimin. Sepertinya pemuda itu belum berniat untuk menghentikan celotehannya, jadi Yoongi memilih untuk diam.

"Kurasa dengan IQ mu yang setinggi itu kau bisa menjadi apa yang kau mau. Bahkan tidak perlu susah payah belajar karena kau sudah sangat pintar!" ujar Jimin terlalu semangat.

"Yoongi-ya." Jimin memegangi pundak Yoongi, "Jika nanti kau sudah sukses, jangan pernah lupakan temanmu ini, _arra_?"

Yoongi memperhatikan tangan kanan Jimin yang sedang memegangi pundaknya, membuat pemuda itu tersadar dan segera melepaskan tangannya. "Ma-maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat." Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya beberapa kali.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan peringkatmu?" Tanyanya.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi ia mengatupkannya lagi karena ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Peringkat 100 lagi?" tebak Yoongi.

Jimin meringis sambil merapikan rambutnya yang baru saja ditiup oleh angin musim kemarau. "Entahlah. Aku tidak menemukan namaku di mading." Ujarnya, setelah itu ia memajukan bibirnya—cemberut.

Yoongi hanya menghembuskan nafas. Sebelum ujian pertengahan semester Jimin sudah meminta tolong pada Yoongi untuk mengajarinya pelajaran yang sulit ia mengerti. Awalnya Yoongi menolak karena Yoongi juga harus belajar untuk dirinya sendiri. tetapi ketika ujian sudah tinggal tiga hari lagi, Jimin berkunjung kerumah Yoongi dengan membawakan makanan yang sangat banyak. Ibu Yoongi yang melihat itu akhirnya menyuruh—bahkan memaksa—Yoongi untuk mengajari Jimin sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih Yoongi." Ujar Jimin setelah beberapa saat terdiam satu sama lain.

Yoongi menoleh pada pemuda itu. "Untuk apa?"

Jimin tersenyum hingga membuat matanya menyipit, "Kau sudah mengajariku pelajaran yang susah kumengerti." Ucapnya. "Aku sudah tidak terlalu bodoh sekarang."

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, "Tapi tetap saja peringkatmu tidak meningkat."

"Eh?" Jimin mengerjap pelan, "Tapi 'kan aku belum melihatnya." Pemuda itu membela dirinya.

"Tidak perlu dilihat. Kau sudah pasti berada diperingkat bawah." Yoongi membuka kembali komik yang ada ditangannya dengan santai.

Jimin berdecak. "Kau sedikit menyebalkan hari ini." Ujarnya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Setelah itu mereka sama-sama diam, sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Yoongi dengan komiknya, sedangkan Jimin dengan beribu pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya.

"Yoongi, apa cita-citamu?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menutup kembali komiknya dan menatap Jimin. "Dokter specialis jantung."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, " _Jinjja_?" tanyanya kagum.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Setelah lulus sekolah, aku akan mengambil kuliah di Amerika."

Seketika senyuman Jimin luntur begitu saja. Entah kenapa Jimin merasakan dunianya seakan runtuh saat ini juga. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan serius.

"Amerika?" gumam pemuda itu pelan.

Yoongi hanya diam, menatap obsidian milik pemuda itu sangat dalam. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya sama-sama menatap satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi tersentak ketika mendapati setitik liquid bening dari mata Jimin.

"Jimin-ah, Kau menangis?"

Jimin mengerjap, membuat airmatanya mengalir dengan deras. Ia membuang muka, lalu mengusap pipinya dengan asal. "Astaga, kenapa banyak debu disini?"

Yoongi memperhatikan pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Walaupun Jimin berkata demikian, raut wajah pemuda itu tampak muram ketika Yoongi mengatakan jika ia akan melanjutkan _studi_ nya ke Amerika.

"Aishh! Kenapa perih sekali!" kali ini Jimin tampak mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Bahkan ia menggosok-gosok matanya, tak peduli jika nanti matanya akan lecet.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia meletakkan buku komiknya dikursi, lalu menahan tangan Jimin yang sedang sibuk mengusap-usap matanya. "Hentikan, kau hanya akan membuat matamu lecet."

Jimin terdiam dengan airmata yang masih menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ketika ia hendak menarik tangannya, Yoongi malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Yoongi menatap tepat pada manik mata pemuda itu.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak menangis!" sangkalnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa ada debu yang masuk kemataku." Jimin beralasan membuat Yoongi mendengus karena airmata Jimin masih mengalir dipipinya.

Kedua tangan Yoongi tidak menahan tangan Jimin lagi, tetapi sekarang sudah beralih memegangi kedua pipi Jimin. Jimin bahkan merasa jika jantungnya akan melompat keluar karena perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Yoongi.

"Kau seharusnya minta tolong padaku untuk meniupnya." Ujar Yoongi yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut oleh Jimin. "Buka matamu lebar-lebar."

Jimin hanya diam ketika perlahan Yoongi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin. Pemuda itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan nafasnya ketika bibir Yoongi benar-benar berada didepan matanya. Meniup pelan mata kanan dan mata kiri Jimin bergantian, setelah itu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Sudah selesai. Jangan menahan nafasmu lagi." Ucap Yoongi.

Seketika Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat gugup ketika Yoongi meniup matanya dengan lembut.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. "A-aku.. kurasa aku harus ketoilet untuk mencuci wajahku." Ucapnya, lalu berdiri dengan cepat.

Ketika ia baru saja melangkah, suara Yoongi kembali terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Kau menangisiku?" seketika Jimin berhenti melangkah tanpa berniat menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Mata Jimin melebar, lalu dengan gugup ia berbalik hendak menatap Yoongi. Tetapi seketika ia mundur beberapa langkah ketika mendapati Yoongi yang sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya.

"Park Jimin, jawab aku." Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jimin hingga membuat pemuda itu kembali mundur.

Jimin mencoba tertawa, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Ah, kau ini bicara apa." Ucapnya.

Namun Yoongi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak main-main. "Jawab aku." Ucapnya tegas. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sehingga Jimin ikut menghentikan langkah mundurnya.

Jimin hanya diam, tak berani berkata apapun pada situasi sekarang ini. Bahkan ia menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya agar menghindari tatapan Yoongi.

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi." Ujar Yoongi. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Jimin menelan salivanya samar. Ia memilin-milin ujung bajunya lalu kembali mendongak menatap Yoongi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk yang kesekian kali, "Apa aku menyukaimu?" Jimin balik bertanya.

Yoongi tampak terdiam, manik matanya masih menatap Jimin lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya Min Yoongi?" pemuda itu tanpa sadar meremas ujung bajunya. "Aku selalu tersenyum padamu, aku selalu mengucapkan selamat atas prestasi yang kau raih, aku bahkan mencari cara agar selalu dekat denganmu. Dan kau masih bertanya?"

Kali ini Jimin maju beberapa langkah hingga berhadapan sangat dekat dengan Yoongi. Tangannya mengepal, lalu ia memukul dada Yoongi dengan airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh Min Yoongi! Kau bodoh!"

Yoongi hanya diam. Membiarkan Jimin memukul dadanya hingga pemuda itu puas. 'toh Yoongi tidak merasakan apa-apa karena pukulan pemuda itu.

"Ini sudah menginjak tahun ketiga aku menyukaimu. _Ani_. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau baru bertanya sekarang?!" Teriak Jimin, ia menurunkan kepalan tangannya lalu menunduk melihat ujung sepatunya. "Mungkin aku sudah gila sekarang. Menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang sulit ku gapai."

Jimin mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar, lalu kembali mendongak menatap Yoongi. "Jadi lupakan—"

Jimin merasakan jantungnya hampir melompat keluar ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi mengecup bibirnya sangat cepat. Setelah itu ia tersenyum hangat, "Sampai mana ceritamu tadi?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kenapa kau—"

"Menciummu?" sambung Yoongi. Pria itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Jimin, lalu bergumam. "Pipimu panas."

"Yak!"

Yoongi menekan kedua pipi Jimin hingga sekarang bibir pemuda itu sudah seperti bibir itik. Yoongi tersenyum, lalu kembali mengecup bibir Jimin. "Kenapa aku menciummu?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

Pria itu kembali menampakkan senyum menawannya. "Kenapa kau masih bertanya kenapa aku menciummu?" Tanya Yoongi membalikkan keadaan. "Mungkin karena aku sangat menyukaimu. _Ani_. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Apa kau bodoh?"

Mata Jimin kembali melebar, masih dengan bibir itiknya ia bergumam. " _Mwo_?"

"Ah benar. Kau memang bodoh." Ujarnya. Tatapan Yoongi kembali terlihat serius, kedua tangannya tidak menekan pipi Jimin lagi, tetapi berubah mengelusnya. "Aku tak peduli kau bodoh atau tidak punya otak sekalipun, yang aku tahu aku hanya memikirkanmu dan ingin menjadikanmu milikku"

Dan Jimin kembali merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika bibir Yoongi mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tangan Yoongi bahkan telah menyelip dibelakang telinganya dan menekan tengkuk pemuda itu agar memperdalam ciuman. Kedua mata mereka tertutup perlahan ketika Jimin membalas pagutan Yoongi tak kalah lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yoongi memisahkan bibir mereka dan menatap manik mata Jimin dalam-dalam. "Maaf, aku baru menyadari perasaanku sekarang." Ucap Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan lekat, ia sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang sangat tulus.

"Dan soal kuliah di Amerika.." Yoongi memberi jeda sejenak dan tersenyum hangat pada Jimin. "Kita masih memiliki waktu satu semester lagi untuk kelulusan."

Yoongi menarik pinggang Jimin dan memeluk pemuda itu. "Apa kau ingin menungguku? Aku berjanji jika aku akan menikahimu setelah aku menjadi dokter." Ujar Yoongi sambil mencium puncak kepala Jimin dengan lembut.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Yoongi. Rasanya ia sangat lega mendengar Yoongi menyatakan perasaan padanya. " _Ne_.. aku akan menunggumu." Ujarnya, lalu tersenyum sangat manis. "Min Yoongi."

 _ **Finally.**_

[1] Emang dasarnya aku itu pemalas, ini adalah FF remake yang kesekian.

[2] Cast sebenarnya itu D.O EXO x OC

[3] Yoongi itu cocok sekali jadi seme!

[4] Tapi Jimin itu juga keren jadi seme!


End file.
